


system

by obsidianknight8703



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianknight8703/pseuds/obsidianknight8703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the year 2108,  an accident at a government research facility gifts 6 people with incredible powers. 10 years later, 20% of the worlds population is psi-active(possessing abilities like telekinesis,telepathy, etc). the six are scattered across the world and are being hunted by an anarchist cell that is rebelling against the totalitarian government. Matthew 'Matt' Garetty work for the governments policing system and Andrew is a patient at a psychiatric hospital  in Seattle Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	system

**Author's Note:**

> in this universe, Andrew and Matt are not related but they did grow up together. Steve never actually met them but did attend the same high school. the 'accident' follows the basic chronology of the film but Steve was not one of the original six. i do not own any of the main characters of the chronicle film. i'm just borrowing them for a while. i promise i will give them back when this is over.  
> enjoy!

The year is 2118. The day is the 21st of December. People are running down icy streets and driving up highways to see their families. Not me though. I have to babysit the petty thief who decided to shoot up a drug store. Sometimes I hate these people. The people I have sworn to protect are idiots. They don’t listen, they don’t think, and they are rude. I’ve been a guardian for 8 years and have never gotten so much as a ‘thank you for saving my life.’  
Nope.  
I just babysit the riff-raff.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Kane Marco. File 43725. Registered hunter. Your rap sheet goes back to 2803. Back then, you were robbing banks. What made you switch to the small stuff?”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Shooting up drug stores seems like moving down a peg to me.”  
“I’m not Kane. I’m Devin.”  
“That’s not what your ID says.”  
“I’m Devin Marco. Kane is my twin brother.”  
“Doesn’t matter. What you did was wrong. You injured 14 people.”  
“why should I care?”  
“because if one of them dies, so do you.”  
“an eye for eye. Right?”  
He is smirking now. That’s usually not a good thing.  
“all to protect your precious system. Have you ever stopped to think that these people don’t need your so called salvation?  
“yes.”  
“so you understand that all of this is what’s wrong. The ‘punishment’ that you all endorse to keep your order is no better than murdering the murderers you think you can look down on.”  
“I don’t get paid to question the system.”  
“no. your job is to follow orders. shoot first and ask questions later but that’s not the issue here. The issue is whether you believe that killing me is the right thing to do or not.”  
“my beliefs don’t matter.”  
“and what does?”  
“justice.”  
“do you honestly think that you can live with all that blood on your hands?”  
“I’ve gotten this far.”  
“my brother said the same thing. And now, he’s probably choking to death in a gutter somewhere.”  
“meaning?”  
“I poisoned him.”  
“why?”  
“to prove a point. My brother killed 12 people within the span of two years. Under the laws you enforce, he had to pay with his life. And he did. But now, I have to die for doing your job for you.”  
“you had no right.”  
“and you do?”  
Just then my lieutenant walked in.  
“sir, one of the victims was pronounced dead three minutes ago. Boss man said wrap it up.”  
Then he left again. This guy is full on smiling now.  
“I guess this is the end of our little chat officer.”  
“why would you do all this?”  
“I believe things can change with the right push.”  
With that, I went into the control room. I have this strange feeling in my stomach.  
Is this what guilt feels like?  
“warren, shut him down.”  
And then he was gone. His CMD misfired. The blood poured out from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. As I look at the fresh corpse through the one-way mirror, I wonder if something really is wrong with all of this.  
“can I ask you something?”  
“sure, sir.”  
“do you think that all of this is the right thing to do?”  
“If I may, iv'e seen a lot of bad things happen to good people because of guys like him.”  
“we’ve done our fair share of terrible things ourselves.”  
“that’s my point. at the end of the day we’re no better than him. I may not know exactly what right is, but it can’t be this.”  
" it was never about right and wrong. It’s about power. file the report and clean this shit up.”  
“Yes sir.”

___________________________________  
It's finally over. It's been a long ass day. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be over yet.  
"Sir, the boss man wants to see you before you clock out."  
"Ok."  
With that, I make my way to the conference room. The only reason my boss would call me for anything is if I messed up. Whatever he wants, I'm probably getting yelled at. Again. Nothing I do is enough for him.It's always 'i expect more from you' or 'you can do better.' The thing is, if he really had a problem with how I do things, then he would be doing this shit himself and I'd be dead or dying in a gutter somewhere. But that's not how it is. He gets to sit in a chair and do paperwork all day and I get to kill psychopaths.  
I steel my nerves as the screen flickers to life.his face is already twisted into a scowl.  
This isn't going to be fun.  
"Agent."  
"Chancellor."  
"Do you have any idea as to why I called you?"  
"Look, I'm very tired.can we just get to the yelling so I can go home and sleep?"  
“i didn’t call you in here to yell at you.”  
“then why did you call me?”  
“i wanted to invite you to spend the holidays with me”  
“i’ll see if i can clear my busy schedule.”  
“your nieces miss you. Sharon wants to see you too.”  
sometimes, working with your family can have it’s perks. at least then, when they have something to say, they have the decency to say it to your face. but when your boss is your older brother, it can get annoying real fast.  
“you and i both know that your wife hates me, so why are you really calling?”  
“i’m worried about you. after reviewing the report of your most recent interrogation, i have no choice but to call your conduct into question. what happened in there was unconscionable.”  
“it’s not my fault he’s bat-shit crazy.”  
“you were the one who let your guard down first.”  
“i didn’t let my guard down.”  
“you blatantly admitted to questioning the institution of the consortium.”  
“he brought it up. he hated the system and rather than arguing politics with an ex-convict i allowed him the room to say what he had to say.”  
“that tape is public record, if his family decides to take this matter to the council-"  
"Then I'll say that I was doing my job, and that I got him to confess to murdering his brother."  
"And if they don't see it your way?"  
"Then I'll show them the tape myself. Look, for the first time since we were eight, I did exactly what I was supposed to do. Why is that a problem with you?"  
"Because you're my little brother and I can't protect you if you keep fucking up!"  
“are you finished yet?”  
“no”  
he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. this is the part i hate the most. first comes the calm before the storm, then the yelling, and finally, he goes into ‘DAD MODE’.  
“look, i try not to fuss over you so much because you are a grown man. however, you will always be my little brother and it is my god given duty to keep you safe.”  
“i get that. but you have to understand how i find that extremely confusing considering you pay me to deal with hookers, junkies, and murderers. i appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but i am twenty-seven years old. i have been wearing my big boy pants for a long time now and iv'e gotten really good at it. if i made a mistake in there, which i’m sure i didn’t, i will deal with it myself. now, is there anything you want to say to me before i go home?”  
“we have a new assignment for you.”  
“can’t it wait until i get back?”  
“yes, but i thought you’d prefer to know before hand.”  
“know what?”  
“we have received a special request from the department of health sciences at the university of Washington state. one of their psychiatrists would like to conduct a case study and needs a security detail. a Dr. Steven Montgomery requested you personally.”  
“why me?”  
“because the subject of this case study is Andrew Detmer.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my second work posted to this site. kudos and bookmarks are love. feel free to comment as well. this is the prologue and there is not much to warn for in this chapter but later on, there will be graphic language, violence, mentions of child/domestic abuse, and rape. if any of that is a trigger for you or something you don't like, let me know now. but don't say i didn't warn you. come back again.


End file.
